A Past Best Forgotten
by Voices in the Darkness
Summary: This is the story of Asuka's past. It's the story of her history from early childhood until she arrives in Japan. Rated for situations, violence, and some language. Warning Plot spoilers.
1. Prologue

Characters, theme, and some dialogue owned and copyrighted by Gainax 

_**Author's Notes** This is a story I'm very excited about. Asuka is my favorite charater in any story  
and has a deep backstory. This is my attempt to write that story. **To see the version with graphics,  
please visit my website (see profile). **I appreciate feedback. Thank you._

_So, this is what it feels like to fail._ Asuka gritted her teeth as the elevator took its long descent. Gears  
twisted against each other, the metal emitting a clanking sound that reverberated throughout the  
enclosed room. Rei stood at the door, quietly anticipating her final destination. Asuka was less than  
thrilled to be sharing a ride with Rei, but at least she wouldn't have to acknowledge her. She could be  
alone with her thoughts. _That stupid Shinji. He doesn't even care! He beat that last Angel like it was  
nothing! While I, the great Asuka Langley Soryu, got completely decimated! Now my synch rate is  
dropping, and it's all his fault. Not that he would even care._

"If you don't open your mind to her, your EVA will not move." Rei's serene voice broke the angry  
silence.

"You're saying this is my fault? I'm blocking myself?" Asuka could not believe the audacity of her  
words.

"Yes. EVA has its own mind."

"It's just a big toy." _One I should be able to control. No. One I can control._

"Then you don't know?"

"Hah," Asuka was hit with realization. "Now I know something's up when Wonder Girl starts talking to  
me." _That bitch. She's just rubbing it in my face. Her and Shinji. She's just jealous._ "What's up? Are  
you happy that I'm having trouble with my EVA now? Well, don't worry because when the next Angel  
comes our invincible Shinji will ride out and destroy it! We little girls won't have to fight anymore. They  
only need that pathetic Shinji!" Asuka paused to breathe, her face reddening with every word. "I thought  
it was bad when Shinji was nice, but when an emotionless wind up doll like you starts being sympathetic,  
I'm doomed!"

Asuka glared daggers into Rei's back. _I hate this…this…thing, this doll!_ She could never be a real person;  
she doesn't even know what it means to be human! "I am not a doll," Rei stated with an air of simplicity.

"You are! You do anything you're ordered to, don't you? You'd kill yourself if your commander told you  
to, wouldn't you?"

"Of course." There was no delay in the response. No hesitation. Asuka's anger boiled to a head, only to be  
released with a slap across Rei's porcelain face. The elevator finally reached its destination, and Asuka  
backed out of it.

"Then you are a robot just like I thought! You're an unfeeling, unthinking, emotionless puppet, and I hate  
you! I hate you! I hate everyone!" The doors closed and the elevator continued its descent. Asuka stood  
still, breathing deeply as tremors shook her body. Calming down as much as she was able to, Asuka pivoted  
and hurried to the locker room. She needed to change in preparation for more tests Ritsuko wanted to run on  
her.

When Ritsuko's poking and prodding was complete, she stood in front of her precious Evangelion Unit. She  
tried coaching the EVA into working with her. "This is stupid." Asuka couldn't believe she was taking advice  
from Wonder Girl. She glowered at her EVA one last time before spinning around. A shower would remove the  
LCL that was drying in her fiery mane. She was interrupted by a siren and the crackling of an intercom.

"All personnel go to first stage alert. Prepare for aerial assault." Asuka gasped, and stared at her EVA unit. She  
couldn't believe another Angel would come so quickly. She wasn't ready. _I am ready; I'm always ready!_ Climbing  
into the entry plug, Asuka awaited the arrival of the other pilots as well as her orders.

"Asuka, be ready to back her up in Unit 02!" By her, Misato meant Rei. There was no one else. _Even Misato has  
lost faith in me._

"Back her up? You want me to back up Unit 00?"

"That's right, take the rear guard position."

"You can't be serious! EVA Unit 02, launch!" Asuka braced herself as her EVA began its familiar, racing ascent to  
the surface. She couldn't let Rei be the one to take the glory. It was one thing for Shinji to come out on top,  
everyone expected him to, but Rei? There was no way she would let that puppet beat her. "If I fail this time, they  
won't let me pilot anymore." Life without piloting; there was a thought Asuka didn't want to chew on. This was her  
life, her purpose. Failure could not exist in her vocabulary if she wanted to maintain her very self. "You can do it,  
Asuka." She mentally prepared herself for the coming onslaught. "You must."

Impatiently, Asuka sat in her entry plug, hands ready to fire the weapon that would not lock on her target. The Angel  
remained in orbit, too far for any tactic she knew of to work. Misato was apparently unable to think of anything other  
than the sit and wait Asuka was currently doing. Steeling herself with pure determination, Asuka leaned forward in her  
seat, concentrating on the target. She gasped a little as her weapon locked on—a gasp cut short when the Angel  
slammed into her with such a force she had never before felt.

She cursed, fighting valiantly to remain in control. Light, pure and unfiltered, surrounded her EVA as the great mecha  
fired wildly. Shuddering in a pain that was too deep to be physical, Asuka clenched her head. Unit 02 mirrored her  
every move, allowing those at NERV to watch in horror. The enemy probed further still into the depths of Asuka's self.  
Time had no meaning for her, made still by an agony that lasted a lifetime. Arael, if the Angel even deserved to be called  
by its Earth given name, searched her mind. Calling up memories Asuka had long since forgotten, Arael reminded her of  
them, showing her the miserable life she had lived, reminding her why she was worthless.

It ended abruptly. The Angel stopped its quest for knowledge. Asuka knew Rei had been the one to save her. Shinji had  
never moved from cryostasis. Only numbly aware of the happenings around her, she found herself guided out of her  
entry plug and onto a landing where she was placed in quarantine. She sat, her knees folded to her chest, her head limply  
hanging between them. The desire to cry overcame her, and as she sat watching the pavement beneath her, she continued  
fighting. And even though it was the last thing she wanted to do, it was the only thing she could do. Tears held back,  
hanging on the precipice. Asuka breathed deeply, steadily. And she remembered.


	2. Chapter One

All characters are owned and copyrighted by Gainax. Plot themes and some dialogue are also  
copyrighted by Gainax. ---**WARNING** Contains plot spoilers --- 

**To view this story with graphics, visit www(dot)geocities(dot)com/Toolchick101 (you  
can follow this link through my profile. Enjoy.)**

Kyoko exhaled softly and picked up her coffee mug. Grimacing at the taste, she gulped it down.  
She needed the caffeine; her shift wasn't over for another hour. "Dr. Soryu?" Kyoko turned and  
peered at her assistant. He was an overly eager young man straight out of college. His name was  
Fredric Braun and he had only been with GEHIRN a few weeks.

"Yes, Fredric?"

"Ma'am, Shulze wants to see you. He said it was urgent, and to come right away."

"Everything is urgent with Shulze," Kyoko said to herself. "Thank you, Fredric." The young man  
scurried off, heading back to his cubicle. Kyoko glanced over her shoulder at the huge mecha behind  
her before heading to Shulze's office. Her heels click clacked on the tile beneath her, and she hurried  
down the winding corridors. Shulze was the Chief of Operations at Branch 3 of GEHIRN, and he did  
not like to be kept waiting.

"Enter," Shulze stated before Kyoko even had the chance to knock. "Dr. Soryu, I have something of  
the utmost importance to discuss with you. Please, have a seat." Kyoko lowered herself into the  
plastic chair directly across from Shulze. "I understand your project is nearing completion, Doctor."

"Yes, Sir. All that's left to do is run the activation tests, and that's scheduled this afternoon. I think  
the main branch will be very happy with the results. I've implemented new systems; this Evangelion  
Unit should be the model for the full production series."

"I know all of this, Doctor. I keep track of where the money goes!" Shulze chuckled at his own bad  
joke, but after noticing Kyoko's lack of response, he cleared his throat and continued. "Dr. Soryu, I  
just received this from the Marduke Institute." He passed a file across the desk.

"Already?" Kyoko leaned on the edge of her seat, anticipation coursing through her veins. "How  
did they pick a pilot so soon?" She opened the file folder and thumbed past the pages labeled  
"Classified Information." Her security clearance allowed her to see anything that passed through the  
walls of this branch. A gasp escaped her mouth and the contents of the folder swirled to the ground.  
"Why?"

"Kyoko, all the details are in that file. Take it back to your office. Look over it. Just make sure you  
return it to me before you leave for the day." She nodded, her face visibly paled. Scooping up the  
papers, she walked in a daze to her office. Her desk showed weeks of neglect; paper work thrown  
haphazardly across it. Kyoko reached her arm out and brushed the bulk of it onto the floor. She sat  
heavily and placed the Marduke's report onto her now cleared desk.

_The Marduke Institute has determined the Second Child to be Soryu, Asuka Langley. Upon  
completion of Evangelion Unit-02, Soryu will join E-Project as the designated pilot. Guardianship of  
the Second Child will be transferred to GEHIRN personnel at this time. Details of the pilot are as  
followed:_

Kyoko scanned the rest of the pages, apprehension coursing through her body. She knew  
she should be ecstatic, and part of her was. But another part, the maternal part of her mind,  
overshadowed her feelings as a scientist. Her daughter was going to be placed inside that giant robot,  
and she was the one who made it possible. And now she was the one who would lose her daughter.  
When the Angel's came, her daughter would be on the front lines, fighting in suicide missions. Even  
worse, she wouldn't even know who her mother was. GEHIRN would make sure of that. After all,  
cutting ties to home did make better military minds.

"Dr. Kyoko Soryu, please report to Sublevel 37." A voice over the intercom system beckoned for her.  
Kyoko couldn't let her daughter become a pilot. Asuka looked up to her in many ways, and Kyoko felt  
remorse thinking of all the missed opportunities to bond with her. She had thrown herself into her work,  
and never really knew her daughter. Now there would be no second chance. Asuka was going to be  
taken from her, and there was nothing Kyoko could do to stop it. She waived those rights when she  
signed her contracts with GEHIRN. Kyoko gathered her notes and headed to the EVA's cage. She knew  
what she had to do.

"Ah, Dr. Soryu! Have you heard the news?" Kyoko looked at her partner and nodded. "Don't worry,  
you found out first, Kyoko. A statement was just released. Isn't this fantastic? A chance to study the  
pilot in all aspects of life! To really see what Evangelion can do for us!" Kyoko gave him a tight lipped  
smile and pointed at the EVA.

"Simon, are you ready to begin the activation test?" He nodded excitedly. They had a system in place  
that allowed them to activate the unit without any pilot interface needed. It was much like plugging a  
radio into an outlet without turning it on. This would be as far as they could make it without having a  
pilot here, but it would at least tell them if Unit-02 would work. Kyoko walked to the wall and grabbed the  
power switch. "Bringing Evangelion Unit-02 online." She gave the switch a mighty pull and watched  
while her partner took notes of the data spewing from his computer.

"Kyoko." Simon breathed her name so quietly, she almost didn't hear him. "Kyoko, it's working! It's  
working! It's going to interface with a pilot!" A few hours earlier, Kyoko would have been floored by  
this information. The last two years of research paid off, and the results were outstanding.

"Simon, I was wondering something." Kyoko looked at him through the corner of her eye. She wasn't  
sure how he would react to her request, but she knew he would most likely agree.

"What is it?"

"Since the pilot is going to be my daughter, I thought that perhaps we might try to activate Unit-02 fully."  
Simon gaped at her, not quite sure what she meant, but urging her to go on. "Well, my DNA is as close  
to hers as you'll find. It is possible that if she is able to pilot, I may be able to at least activate the mecha.  
What do you think?"

"It may be possible…But Kyoko, such a test would have to be authorized by Shulze and he may not like  
the idea."

"But Simon, just think about it. This would be a golden opportunity to test Evangelion. To see what may  
happen, without risking the pilot in anyway. Surely it's an experiment worth performing?" Simon hesitated,  
and Kyoko knew she would have to push only a little harder to convince him. "Shulze won't mind at all.  
Actually, if he can report a full activation to GEHIRN headquarters, they will probably reward him with a  
big fat raise. Just think of what he will say to us then."

Simon smiled. "Why do I let you talk me into these things? Alright, go ahead. The entry plug is already  
inserted and ready for pilot entry. We got a large shipment of LCL earlier, so we should be able to make  
this work. Let's just hope it does, or the power bill from this is coming out of our paychecks."

Kyoko sat in the entry plug as she waited for the LCL to fill the chamber around her. _Perhaps this is  
why the Marduke Institute chose my precious Asuka. They probably knew I would do this._ In her  
research and comparisons to Japan's Evangelion Units, as well as what her security clearance allowed  
her to know of Second Impact, Kyoko knew more about the project than Simon ever would. She knew the  
unit would activate, and she knew what would happen when it did. Simon powered the unit and prepared  
it for activation.

The LCL reached the top of the chamber, and Kyoko breathed it in. She opened her eyes and was  
surprised she could see through the murky yellow liquid. The instrument panels lit up around her, and she  
steeled her resolve. Using great concentration, she mentally separated the two parts of herself. She hid  
away her professional self, and in those few moments, Kyoko was no longer a hard woman, but a mother.  
The EVA needed an AT Field to operate, and Kyoko was going to give it one. If she couldn't stop her  
daughter from piloting, at least she could protect her. She closed her eyes, and as the Evangelion was  
brought to full activation, Kyoko pictured her daughter one final time before everything went black.

- - -

Asuka Langley Soryu was a vibrant child. She was only four years old, but showed intelligence far  
beyond her years. She was in the corner of the room, surrounded by other children, instructing them  
on the proper way to heal the "patients" in their hospital. Clutching an orange haired rag doll in her  
arms, Asuka carefully put a band aid on her knee. "See, you have to do it like this or they won't get any  
better!" The other children giggled and began bandaging their own toys.

Yukio entered the daycare and walked over to the teacher. After exchanging brief words, he glanced at  
his daughter. He watched her playing with her friends, thinking about how popular she was going to be  
one day. Her hair was the color of fire, even though she was three quarters Japanese. He thought she  
was the most beautiful girl in the world, but didn't all fathers think that way? Yukio bit his lip in guilt; he  
knew Kyoko thought he didn't love Asuka anymore. Even worse, Asuka had picked up on her mother's  
feelings.

"Papa?" Asuka had noticed him by now, and detangled herself from the pile of dolls around her. "Papa,  
what are you doing here? Where's Mama?"

Yukio sighed. "Asuka, your mama was…hurt in an accident at work today. Don't worry though, she'll be  
just fine. I came to pick you up so we could go visit her."

Asuka accepted his simple explanation, walked over to her cubby, and picked up her book bag and jacket.  
"Okay, Papa, let's go." He offered her his hand, but she just peered at it cautiously. Pangs went through  
him as he realized his daughter may never trust him. He led her out of GEHIRN's daycare facility and  
down the corridor to the medical facility. "Do you think we can get Mama flowers?"

Yukio smiled down at his daughter. "I think she'd like that Asuka. I'll let you pick some out." He  
stopped at the gift shop near GEHIRN's public entrance, and led her to the refrigerated section. "What  
kind do you think she'd like?"

Asuka stared thoughtfully at the flowers in front of her. She couldn't see all the way to the top, but saw  
the flowers she wanted regardless. "Papa, I want those!" Her little finger pointed to a large arrangement  
of irises. "Mama's favorite color is purple, and I want to get those!" She brought her lips together in a  
stubborn pout, placed her hands on her hips, and stared up at her father, demanding he buy those flowers  
and none other.

"Alright," Yukio chuckled. "We'll get these, Asuka." He walked over to the cashier and pulled out his  
wallet. Asuka was staring at the flowers still, her hands and face pressed close to the glass. "Let me get  
this as well." He pocketed a small chocolate, took his change, and walked back to Asuka. "All done.  
Let's go give these to your mama." Asuka proudly trotted along behind him, consenting to her father  
carrying the flowers because her hands were too full. He led her into the medical facility, down the hall,  
and came to a stop in front of a closed patient room.

Crouching down, Yukio pulled the piece of chocolate out of his pocket and gave it to Asuka. Her face  
lit up, and she plucked the candy from his hand. "Asuka, your mama is hurting from her accident. The  
doctors gave her some medicine, so she's asleep right now. She probably won't wake up to talk to you,  
but she can hear you. So I want you to talk to her just like you always do, okay?" Asuka peered into his  
eyes, licking the chocolate off her fingers. She nodded to show her understanding. Yukio opened the  
door, and they headed in.

"Papa, put the flowers right there so Mama can see them when she wakes up, okay?" Yukio set the  
flowers on the table Asuka gestured to, then picked up his daughter and put her on Yukio's bed. Her  
feet dangled off the edge. She took her book bag and jacket off, plopping them on the floor beneath her.  
"Mama, Papa said you were asleep but you could hear me. He said to talk to you like always, so I'm  
going to tell you about the game I played today, okay? Mama, I was a doctor just like you! And all my  
friends were doctors too! We fixed up people and helped them out because that's what doctors do. See,  
Lisa has a Band-Aid on her knee because she fell and skinned it!" Asuka held up the doll for her mother  
to see. "Well, I guess you can't see it, but I fixed it and made it all better. I hope the doctors here fix you  
and make you all better soon. You promised you were going to take me to the zoo next week, but if you  
can't that's okay."

Asuka continued chattering to her mother when the doctor came to the door and gestured for Yukio to  
come out in the hall. "Are you family?"

"I'm her ex-husband. That's our daughter."

"Mr. Soryu, Yukio's condition is not looking good. When she came in, she was hysterical, screaming  
about her daughter and something about her work. We sedated her so we could do tests on her."

"What happened to her?"

"That's classified." Yukio sighed in frustration, clenching his fist a little. Everything with Kyoko was  
classified. It was one of the reasons the marriage didn't work; she was never home. Her work always  
came first, and he didn't even know what she did. She told Asuka she was a doctor, and Asuka assumed  
she meant medically. Kyoko had never bothered to correct her since her daughter could never the truth  
anyway.

"Well, what's wrong with her?"

"We're not exactly sure. She was involved in…an accident. As I said, she came in hysterical. We did  
every test we have; there's nothing physically wrong with her. We think…we think she suffered some kind  
of psychological trauma. Mr. Soryu, Kyoko may never be the same again. Tomorrow, I'm going to lower her  
sedation enough for her to wake up. Depending on how she reacts, I may request her transfer to a facility  
more equipped to handle her situation."

"You mean you're going to put her in a psych ward?"

"Nothing that crass. We're going to recommend a mental health institution. There's a great one in Berlin,  
it's not that far from here. I'll get some brochures on it so I can show you. But we shouldn't worry about  
that right now, she may not need to go there. We'll have to wait until tomorrow to see."

Yukio nodded, unsure what to tell Asuka. The psychologists that would be working with Kyoko may be  
able to help with that. They probably dealt with this type of thing often.

"One more thing, Mr. Soryu. It may be a good idea to bring Asuka in tomorrow morning. Kyoko may  
react better having family around. I'll be waking her up around 0900, so if you want to get here at about  
0930?"

"I can do that. I'll call out of work tomorrow." The doctor turned and left, presumably to go see another  
of his patients. Yukio returned to the room where he found Asuka just where he left her.

"—and Mama, Grandmother said she's going to get a kitty! I bet she'll let me play with it. Wouldn't that  
be fun?" Asuka stopped talking and turned when she heard the door close.

"Asuka, I think it's time we went home. You're going to stay with me while your mama's in the hospital,  
so we have to go get some of your clothes." Yukio gathered up her jacket and book bag.

"What if Mama wakes up after we leave, Papa?" Asuka's blue eyes brimmed with tears. "She'll be scared  
and alone because she won't know where she is. I don't want to leave! I want to stay here with Mama.  
I don't want to stay with you and Miss Klein!"

"Asuka, your mama needs her rest, and you can't stay by yourself. I'm sorry, but you have to come home  
with me. How about I make your favorite dinner tonight? And I'll call in to work tomorrow so you can come  
visit your mama again in the morning. How does that sound?"

Asuka pouted while looking at him, mulling it over. She couldn't seem to find fault with the situation and  
gave in. "Alright, Papa. But can I leave Lisa here? When I get scared or lonely, I hug Lisa. I bet Mama will  
feel a lot better with her here." Yukio nodded, and Asuka placed her beloved rag doll next to her mother.  
She seemed to be dissatisfied however, and tucked the rag doll under the covers. Then she placed Kyoko's  
arm around the doll. "Okay, I'm ready."

- - -

Kyoko stirred. She slowly opened her eyes, then waves of memory crashed over her. "Asuka!" Kyoko sat  
up quickly, disturbing the doll next to her. "Oh, there you are, Dear. Mama was worried about you." Kyoko  
leaned back in her hospital bed, and glanced at the IVs next to her. She picked up the rag doll, noticing the  
bandage. "Asuka, you hurt your knee. Don't worry, Mama will make it all better. Mama won't let anything  
happen to you."

Dr. Lang watched through the open door as Kyoko held the doll in her lap. This was much worse than he  
thought. GEHIRN was officially labeling the incident as an accident, but Dr. Lang suspected there was more  
to it than that. People don't just snap without reason. There were no signs of physical trauma, and the doctor  
couldn't come up with an explanation. But he had worked on the medical staff at GEHIRN long enough to  
know not to ask questions. He heard footsteps, and saw Kyoko's ex-husband and daughter walking toward  
him.

"How is she doctor, is she awake?" Asuka waited impatiently at her father's side. She knew he wanted to  
talk to the doctor before they saw her mother, but she wished he would hurry up.

"Mr. Soryu, please come to my office where we can talk in private." Yukio knew that meant only one thing.  
The doctor was going to recommend the transfer after all.

"Asuka, why don't you go in and visit while I go talk to the doctor." Asuka didn't need to be told twice.  
She skipped into the room, excited that her mother was awake. Yukio and Dr. Lang walked in the opposite  
direction, stopping only for the doctor to whisper something in a nurse's ear. The nurse nodded, and parked  
herself outside Kyoko's room.

"Oh, Asuka! You're the brightest girl in the world!" Kyoko giggled at the doll.

"Am I really, Mama?" Her mother looked at her. She showed Asuka no recognition.

"It looks like we have a visitor. Who is this?"

"Who, Mama?" Asuka looked around the room.

"Why is this child calling me Mama? Doesn't she know I'm your Mama?" Kyoko glared at her daughter,  
clutching the doll closer to her chest. Fat tears rolled down Asuka's cheek and she ran over to her mother.  
She jumped onto the bed as best she could, throwing her arms around Kyoko's waist. Kyoko responded by  
roughly pushing her to the floor.

"Asuka, this girl wants to take me away from you. You mustn't talk to her or look at her. She's a very  
naughty girl." Asuka watched in confusion as her mother continued talking to her doll.

"Mama, why are you mad at me?"

Kyoko turned her head to look at her. "I am not your mama little girl. You can't have my Asuka and you  
can't have me."

Asuka started to sob. "Please don't stop being my mother! I'll be good, I promise!" Kyoko ignored her,  
using her fingers to brush the doll's hair. "Mama, please!" Asuka ran out into the hallway where the nurse  
stopped her. She wrapped her arms around the woman and cried freely against her shoulder. Yukio emerged  
from an office, and ran to his daughter.

"Papa it's awful! Mama doesn't love me anymore!"

Yukio wrapped his arms around his daughter. "Shh, it's alright. Your mother loves you very much, Asuka.  
She's just confused right now because of her accident. She's going to go to a different hospital, one that  
will be able to help her get better."

Asuka looked back in the hospital room and watched her mother laughing and talking to her doll. "Mama  
loves Lisa more than me Papa." Her father glanced in the room and sadly noted the situation.

"Remember how you said you were scared and it makes you feel better when you have Lisa?" Asuka sniffed,  
rubbing her nose with the back of her hand. "Well right now, your mama is very scared and she needs someone  
too. I promise she still loves you more than anything in the world." Asuka didn't respond. She kept staring  
at her mother and the doll that had taken Asuka's place. "We should let your mother rest. We'll come see her  
at the new hospital this weekend, alright?" Asuka turned and started walking down the hall, not saying  
anything.

Yukio sighed heavily and followed her. He wasn't sure if Kyoko would ever heal or not. He rubbed his forehead,  
deep in thought. His daughter may be strong, independent, and resourceful, but she was only four years old.  
He had no idea how to handle this situation, nor what Asuka would do. As for the moment, he had never seen  
his little girl so quiet. She seemed withdrawn and forlorn. And Kyoko had only spent ten minutes alone with  
her. _What have you done to this girl, Kyoko?_ Only time would tell.

**Author's Notes:** In the series, Asuka's father is not given a name, so I had to make one up. I couldn't  
very well go through my entire story without ever naming him. I chose the name Yukio because it means  
"Gets what he wants." Since he left his wife for another woman, I figured that name would be appropriate.  
Some of you may think Asuka's father is a bit OoC to leave the impression he does on Asuka. Don't worry.  
I don't think Asuka's father has anything against her. He probably loves her dearly. The way I see it, he just  
doesn't know how to handle the whole Kyoko going crazy situation. That, coupled with the woman he's with  
not caring for Asuka is probably what pushes him to withdraw from his daughter. Asuka notices, and it shouldn't  
be too hard for her to believe what she hears her mother tell the doll about her father. Well, I hope you all  
enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for reading.


End file.
